With continuous development of the computer field and the wireless communications field, intelligent devices such as a smartphone, a tablet computer and an e-book reader become more popular. Most intelligent devices provide a user with a service by using a third party application that is installed in advance or subsequently.
An intelligent device generally includes an application processor and a baseband processor. In a task processing method provided in the prior art, various local or network tasks corresponding to an application installed in a smartphone need to be processed coordinately by the application processor and the baseband processor. To control power consumption and improve battery life of the intelligent device, when the intelligent device is in a screen locked state and there is no task to be processed coordinately by the application processor and the baseband processor, the application processor enters a sleep state, and the application processor is woken up for processing only when a task that needs to be processed coordinately by the application processor and the baseband processor is triggered.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the applicants find that at least the following defect exists in the prior art.
Most applications installed in an intelligent device need to maintain communication with a server. However, in a process of maintaining communication, many tasks that need to be processed by an application processor are generated. When many such applications are installed in the intelligent device, the application processor is frequently woken up, thereby causing a relatively poor power consumption control effect of the device.